<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should Judgement Come To Pass by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050952">Should Judgement Come To Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 20: Judgement, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, The Ritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the oppressive emotion that kept his throat tight, heart hammering in his chest as he gazed from his plate to the other members of the Devil’s dinner party. Even if he wasn’t under the compulsion like Asra and them, his movements made him feel like he was. Too focused on trying to fit in, to keep the secret of his freedom hidden, it was eating away at his usually reserved demeanor. His eyes shifted to Asra, just a second is all it took for the other to nod and he inhaled deeply, glancing towards the Devil, an inviting smile growing underneath his mask. And the Devil smiled back, but it was anything but friendly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) &amp; Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Asra/Male Apprentice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should Judgement Come To Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take on Book 20: Judgement! Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was the oppressive emotion that kept his throat tight, heart hammering in his chest as he gazed from his plate to the other members of the Devil’s dinner party. Even if he wasn’t under the compulsion like Asra and them, his movements made him feel like he was. Too focused on trying to fit in, to keep the secret of his freedom hidden, it was eating away at his usually reserved demeanor. His eyes shifted to Asra, just a second is all it took for the other to nod and he inhaled deeply, glancing towards the Devil, an inviting smile growing underneath his mask. And the Devil smiled back, but it was anything but friendly.</p>
<p>            “See, (Y/N). All of this isn’t so bad.” He raised the silver goblet in his hand, and (Y/N) took a moment to glance at his own wine, imagining one of those vampire eels swimming around in it.</p>
<p>            “There’s food and wine, all of your favorite people in the same place. What more could you even ask for?” (Y/N) knew he had to play this by ear, and his answers had to seem like the most selfish he could possess.</p>
<p>            “I’d like…power.” He allowed a mock look of greed to come across him, voice dark and lusting. “If this is how it’s going to be, <em>I want power</em>.” The Devil burst into a roaring laughter, Valdemar and the others following.</p>
<p>            “<em>Power</em>!” The Devil repeated with a low chuckle. “Perhaps you and I are not so different after all, (Y/N).” He gave him a knowing look. “I bet you want to return to the great monster hunter you were before, hmm?”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) took a moment to think it over. “I can’t deny it’s crossed my mind.” His eyes flitted to Nadia and he sent a silent plea that she would play along. “When I was as powerful as I was three years ago, I had princesses tripping over themselves to make me their consorts.”</p>
<p>            Nadia was one smart cookie because she scoffed and spat, “<em>You are just the same as Lucio</em>.”</p>
<p>            He winked and flashed a pearly grin. “I can’t deny that power has its benefits.”</p>
<p>            “<em>All</em> mortals want power, Nadia,” the Devil tutted before turning his attention back onto (Y/N). “You desire to crush your enemies and to befuddle your betters…” his eyes darted to Asra. “To protect the ones you love dearly.”</p>
<p>            A bolt of white-hot anger thundered in (Y/N)’s chest, but he merely smiled through his clenched teeth. “What can I say? <em>I’m a greedy bastard</em>.”</p>
<p>            Some of the attendents laughed, and that was when (Y/N) felt the cool whisper of Asra’s magic was over him and Faust. Averting his gaze, he absentmindedly ran his pointer around the rim of his wine glass.</p>
<p>            “So, Devil?”</p>
<p>            The dark, maroon eye fell on him. “Yes, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>            “Can I ask you something before the world is shot to hell?”</p>
<p>            The Devil snorted. “Oh, don’t be so <em>dramatic</em>. The world <em>isn’t</em> going to end, it’s just going to be…altered.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) met his stare head on. “Why go through all this trouble? You’re an Arcana. You have control of an entire realm, and anybody stupi—<em>understanding</em> enough of magic to deal with?”</p>
<p>            Tutting once more, the Devil sighed. “(Y/N), (Y/N), (Y/N). Do you have any idea what any of what you just said means?” He scoffed. “Of course you don’t, do you? You’ve never even stopped to consider it. We Arcana are masters of our own realms, but in the rest of existence, we are confined. Restricted to our unchanging roles.” The Devil offered a sympathetic look. “Surely someone as talented and smart as you can see how awfully tiresome it would become to stay unchanging all the time?”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) opened his mouth to respond when he heard a voice that sent his heart pounding against his chest.</p>
<p>            <em>Help!</em></p>
<p>Before he could even do a thing, Asra jolted in his seat, knee banging the underside of the table, fork clattering against the porcelain dish. The Devil was silent, but (Y/N) could tell that in the way his crimson eyes focused on Asra that he was suspicious.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) sucked in a breath, eyes darting wildly around to find some form of distraction, all the while Asra and Faust were conversing. It was too confusing, trying to focus on them while trying to distract the Devil. If he didn’t find something to say, something to do, they were doomed. They were—</p>
<p>            “…no one wants you here, Devil.”</p>
<p>            The voice was quiet but firm, and (Y/N) turned his attention to Muriel who gave him a small nod. It was just the distraction enough because the Devil turned on Muriel, but he met the glare with defiant green eyes.</p>
<p>            Across the table, Julian cleared is throat too, voice carrying over the table. “He’s right you know. I can party with just about anyone, <em>even Lucio</em>, but <em>you</em> have to be the exception.”</p>
<p>            Soon, everyone was following along, and Nadia was the next to get her shot in. “And <em>I do not</em> recall inviting <em>you</em> to <em>my</em> Masquerade. You have been such an ungracious guest.” (Y/N) fought viciously to keep the smile hidden as he looked over his frien—<em>no</em>,<em> his best friends</em>.</p>
<p>            The Devil paused a moment to regard them all, as if he genuinely cared what they were saying to him, though the way his clawed hands started clenching and unclenching told him otherwise.</p>
<p>            “Courage in the face of inevitable fate.” His voice turned downright mocking. “How…<em>admirable</em>.” Smiling, he added, “I hope something of you remains when the new world dawns. Perhaps I’ll have new toys to play with.”</p>
<p>            A flickering next to (Y/N)’s silver chalice caught his eye, something that could’ve been a trick of the light, but he knew what it really was. The red wine rippled, then stilled, and next to him, Asra slumped back in his seat, exhaustion seeping down his body. (Y/N) inconspicuously lowered his hand to Asra’s thigh, trying to pour magic into his lover. Whether it worked or not, he didn’t know, but the way Asra sighed in slight relief made his heart calm. Cool snakeskin ran behind his ankle as Faust wound her way up.</p>
<p>            <em>Done…</em></p>
<p>Even she sounded exhausted. His heart picked up again, but he was too afraid to even look in Asra’s direction for fear that a single glance would give them both away.</p>
<p>            The Devil raised his chalice and smiled. “To all of you. Thank you so much for playing the wonderful parts you’ve been given.”</p>
<p>He passed the chalice to Julian, and try as he did to resist, the compulsion was too strong, and he took the goblet. His normally pale complexion seemed to whiten even further after he swallowed the wine. The chalice made its way around the table, and one by one the dinner guests drank from it before it finally reached Asra and (Y/N).</p>
<p>            Raising it, Asra said, “To you, (Y/N).” he took a long sip before passing it over into (Y/N) hands.</p>
<p>            He took a long look at it, the dark crimson stains across the sides of the polished silver made his stomach curl. Before he lost his nerve, he grunted and knocked the remaining wine back, forcing himself to keep the sickly saccharine liquid down.</p>
<p>            Asra’s hand fell to his, worry in his voice. “Are you alright, my love?”</p>
<p>            He didn’t have a chance to respond as the Devil chuckled and shook his head, eyes falling on the two of them. “<em>Love</em>. Tell me Asra, what do you think your <em>love </em>managed to accomplish?” With a clawed hand, he vaguely gestured to the rest of the guests at the table. “Everyone is here. Everyone drank the wine. <em>Even your darling (Y/N)</em>.”</p>
<p>            Grinning evilly, he finished with, “All your efforts were for naught. You and your <em>love </em>achieved <em>nothing</em>.”</p>
<p>            <em>And that was the bridge too far</em>. (Y/N) could take the Devil mocking his failures, but not those of Asra’s. His lover had worked for too long, worked far too hard, and suffered enough to be subjected to such abuse.</p>
<p>            The screeching of his chair sounded through the room as he stood to his feet and to his full height, ripping the mask off his face so the Devil could look his straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>            “<em>You’re wrong</em>,” (Y/N) condemned with the most withering glower he could muster.</p>
<p>            “Oh?” the Devil merely looked amused as he steepled his fingers. “Indulge me then, (Y/N). Tell me how wrong I am about this <em>mortal delusion</em> you call <em>love</em>.”</p>
<p>            Everyone fell silent, and with the weight of their gazes on him, (Y/N) inhaled and exhaled before he picked up the empty goblet and turned to Asra.</p>
<p>            “Asra, the first thing I remember in this new existence is the feeling of your arms wrapped protectively around me, the relieved and joyous tears seeping into my shirt.” He reached out, taking his lover’s hand. “You have always and will always be the greatest part of me, the truest friend and partner. The man I love the most.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) raised the chalice to Julian. “We discovered the truth and redeemed an innocent man…not that he made it easy on us.” Julian’s face flushed a light pink as he laughed and gave a dramatic bow.</p>
<p>            “We have traveled across the realms of magic with nothing but our wits and ability to save us. We saved your parents and unraveled numerous mysteries great and small.” Asra’s eyes shone with crystal clear tears and he squeezed (Y/N)’s hand with all he could.</p>
<p>            “I couldn’t’ve done this, any of this, had you not been by my side the entire time.” Flashing him a smile, “Well, I probably could’ve, but not as stylishly of course.” Asra merely giggled and nodded.</p>
<p>            Sighing indulgently, the Devil glanced at them. “Yes, yes, this all so very <em>touching</em>. Dare I ask what even your point to all this is, (Y/N)?”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) tossed the goblet away, not caring that it bounced along the marble floor with a clang. The Devil’s eyes briefly darted to it, then back to him, an anger drawing into them.</p>
<p>            “Love’s the one thing you <em>don’t</em> understand Devil. It will <em>always</em> matter, even if <em>you can’t</em> comprehend it.” He tugged Asra to his feet and turned his attention to the beautiful mauve eyes he as well as his own. “It’s important to <em>me</em>. Important to <em>us</em>. And that’s <em>all I need</em> to be happy.”</p>
<p>            Raising his free hand, he caressed Asra’s cheek. “<em>I don’t need anything else as long as you’re by my side</em>,<em> beloved</em>.”</p>
<p>            “Is that so? Love has driven <em>many</em> passionate mortals, the same as you, into my open and waiting arms.” He grinned deviously. “Always craving more pleasure, more novelty, more control. Your kind are <em>never</em> sated. You’re <em>greedy</em>—like me.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) shook his head, but never took his eyes off Asra’s. “The feelings you’re describing <em>aren’t</em> love. That’s <em>pride</em> and <em>arrogance</em>. <em>Greed</em> and <em>loathing</em>.”</p>
<p>            Finally, he looked over at the Devil. “However, I’m not surprised that the likes of you can’t tell the difference. It’s almost <em>pitiful</em>. But it makes me see just how <em>delusional</em> you’ve become in this whirlwind of a masterplan.” Expecting a barb back at him, (Y/N) was unnerved to see how conspicuously silent the Devil became.</p>
<p>            Asra looked as though he was seeing the sunrise for the first time after a life in the darkness as he confessed, “(Y/N), you didn’t have to say all the on my behalf.”</p>
<p>            He grinned at his lover. “Probably not…but it made me feel all manly to defend your honor.” Pressing a quick kiss to his cheekbone, he murmured, “Like a knight in shining armor defending his damsel in distress.” Asra snorted, pressing his face into (Y/N)’s shoulder to muffle his laughter, and it made his heart feel bubbly and light despite the gloom and darkness around them.</p>
<p>            “Well, I <em>do</em> feel safe and defended, so thank you, (Y/N).” Peeking his head up, he gazed into (Y/N)’s eyes. “And remember, whatever comes next and becomes of us, <em>I love you too</em>.”</p>
<p>            His heart swelled in his chest and it was only then that (Y/N) realized that everyone was watching them with grand smiles on their faces. It was enough to stun him and Asra, mainly because they’d forgotten they weren’t alone—Asra more so.</p>
<p>The Devil on the other hand was barely containing his annoyance. “Are you quite finished filibustering, (Y/N)? I’ve an agenda to keep up with.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) shrugged and deadpanned, “Technically <em>you</em> asked <em>me</em>, asshole.”</p>
<p>            Ignoring the insult, the Devil huffed, “A moment of idle curiosity, nothing more than so.” Not wanting to push the envelope farther, (Y/N) fell silent and let the conversation stand. “Nevertheless, now that your sickenin—<em>heartwarming</em> display is over…”</p>
<p>            With an earsplitting ring, the Devil’s hands clapped together. (Y/N)’s teeth rattled, ears ringing as every nerve ending was set aflame. By the shock on Asra and the other’s faces, they felt it too. As quick as it came over, it was gone, and Julian was the first to break the silence.</p>
<p>            “Uh…was something supposed to happen? Because I don’t think it’s happening.”</p>
<p>            “Patience,” the Devil commanded. “One can’t rush these things.” Clapping his hands again, the same outcome applied. “What…is this? It should work.”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) sighed wistfully, and with humor. “<em>Ah well</em>, <em>performance issues are not uncommon</em>.” Asra choked on his spit as he tried not to laugh. “Running an apothecary, I’ve seen it’s about one out of five. I could recommend—” A deafening screech echoed through the room and they all spun to see Volta screaming at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>            “Oh! Oh, what is happening to Volta? Volta feels…light? Volta feels so strange!”</p>
<p>            They stared in shock as the other courtiers started squirming uncontrollably in their seats, even Valdemar who was the strongest of them appeared particularly rattled. Something didn’t seem right with them to (Y/N) and before he could speak his concern to Asra, his vision fell into a hazy red, nausea threatening to turn his stomach inside out. What reeled him more was the true visage of the courtiers—constructed shells, thin as frost, and barely containing their real, nightmarish forms. He drew his eyes away only to catch sight of the ghostly chains binding everyone to their chairs. The vision began to fade, and the chains started unraveling, link by link by link.</p>
<p>            When it all cleared, the first thing (Y/N) saw was Asra’s face. “Come on, (Y/N). Deep breaths. You’re here. You’re with me.”</p>
<p>            He breathed a sigh of relief. “Asra, we did it. The plan worked.”</p>
<p>            “What? How do you know? What did you see?” Asra’s questions were rapid-fire.</p>
<p>            Nadia cut off any response, rising from her seat gloriously like a phoenix from the ashes. “Whatever you hoped to accomplish has failed, Devil.” Her voice held a barely contained, seething rage. “If you are quite done with this perverse little charade, <em>get the hell out of my Palace</em>.”</p>
<p>            Everyone began to rise as though they were awakening from a long, hellish dream, standing as they were no longer bound by the ritual. Asra and (Y/N)’s smiles grew by the moment.</p>
<p>            Asra looped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist, hugging him tightly. “We did it! It worked!”</p>
<p>            (Y/N) yanked off his mask and took hold of Asra’s chin, sealing their lips in a searing kiss. As they pulled away, Aisha and Salim leapt from the chair and ran over to hug them.</p>
<p>            “Oh, thank the Gods you’re both alright!” Aisha exclaimed, pressing kisses to both their cheeks.</p>
<p>            “What of you two? Are you hurt?” Asra’s hurt was palpable. “I’m so sorry we didn’t come sooner. We—”</p>
<p>            Salim rested a hand on Asra’s shoulder. “Asra, don’t be sorry. We’re alright. And you two did <em>marvelously</em>.”</p>
<p>            “<em>And we’re so very proud of you two</em>,” Aisha added with a smile.</p>
<p>            “Ahem.” The Devil exaggerated and everything fell silent once more. Asra took his place before his parents, and (Y/N) before him.</p>
<p>            “We drank your wine and ate your food, and nothing has happened. The ritual has failed. It’s over. Let us go.”</p>
<p>            All at once the shadows darkened as he rose from his seat, form distorting until he towered over the guests.</p>
<p>            “Over?” he laughed coldly. “<em>Never</em>.” He reached out a shadowy clawed hand to seize them, blackened fire erupting around the room.</p>
<p>            (Y/N) raised a hand, instantly cooling the fires around Asra and he. “It’s over, Devil. Fate says it is. We say it is.” His eyes narrowed with determination and he fiercely declared, “<em>I</em> say it is.”</p>
<p>            “You’re not going anywhere you foolish mortals,” the Devil countered and (Y/N) willed the magic to his fingers, an ethereal blade forming in his hand.</p>
<p>            He pointed at the Devil, took Asra’s hand in his free one, and dared fearlessly, “<em>Watch us</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>